Birthday Blues
by C-heese -C-ake -CC
Summary: [He was sitting on the edge of the couch now, staring at the door with vibrant blue eyes, just waiting for someone, ANYone, to just come in and say it: Oi! Happy Birthday Naruto!]


**Disclaimer:** CC owns neither Naruto nor Lucky Charms.

……**.-------…….-------…….-------…….-------…….-------…….**

**Happy.**

That was how he felt when he woke up.

**Smile.**

That was what he did as he looked out his small, cracked bedside window.

**Bright.**

That was his mood when he looked at his calendar and saw today's date circled in red.

**Hopeful.**

That was what he felt when he got up and dressed, ready to ignore the festival happening right below his window on the streets of Konoha.

**Waiting.**

That was what he found himself doing while he sat on his old couch, glancing every now and then at the door, hoping to see a friend pop in to say what he wanted to hear the most.

What he never before heard in all his 13-

_I survived 13 years! Thirteen freaking years in this village!_

_-_years of existence.

**Anxious.**

He was sitting on the edge of the couch now, staring at the door with vibrant blue eyes, just _waiting_ for _someone_, ANYone, to just come in and say it:

"_Oi! Happy Birthday, Naruto!"_

**Convincing.**

That was what he was trying to do to himself after half the day had past without so much as a hello from any of his friends.

…_Friends. _I _have_ friends_. People who care for _me_! People who see _Naruto_ not _Kyuubi

**Depressed.**

That emotion was by far the one that Naruto knew the most about. After all, he used to have no one. _Has_ no one.

_No! That's not true! They'll come. I know they will! I just have to be patient. Gotta keep myself busy! They are NOT at the festival! NOT! They're just… just… doing last minute stuff! Yeah. Just… stuff…_

And so, with that in mind, the blonde started to bake a cake, still glancing at the door but with only half of the enthusiasm he had felt before.

**Betrayed…**

5:oo. It was five and no one had showed up. Not even Iruka-sensei or Kakashi-sensei.

No one.

He stared at the beautifully decorated cake-

_Maybe I should've become a baker instead of a shinobi._

-with hurt and sullen eyes before he looked out his kitchen/living room window only to see a blob of pink haired beside a blob of green.

**Broken…**

There were the others running towards Sakura and Lee. All of them were happily chatting unaware of Naruto's absence or his pain as he watched them break into laughter as Kiba apparently said something funny.

His eyes turned from a vibrant blue to a dull and lifeless grey in a matter of seconds as a tear fell from them to stain the table.

_Why am I crying? Why do I feel so hurt? It's because I really am alone, isn't it?_

_I should be used to this by now! _

_WHY AM I CRYING!_

**Anger.**

"WHY, DAMN IT!"

Pure, un-adult rated rage flowed through his body as he got up and hurled his wooden chair across the room to collide with the wall and shatter into a million wooden splinters.

**Hatred.**

Towards the village and its villagers. Towards his friends for tossing him aside like a useless dish rag. Towards himself for thinking it could be different.

**And then finally, Pain.**

Unbearable pain coming from that little, broken organ in his chest that spread the pain through out his body until he became numb.

He wondered, as he looked up at the cake still, sitting harmlessly on the table, if he should just end it all right there. It's not like anyone would care. Sasuke sure as hell didn't. Fuckin' kusottare. (1)

But he knew he couldn't. If he did, he'd be showing how weak he really was.

He just had to bear it.

Just a while longer.

It was dark out now and the festival was still going.

He was tired.

Oh so tired.

**Sleep.**

That was what he did as soon as he felt the warmth of his blanket cover him as he laid down on the couch.

He needed to.

If he didn't,

How was he going to be able to keep up his mask tomorrow?

……**.-------…….-------…….-------…….-------…….-------…….**

**Author's Notes:**

Poor Naru-chan. I hate doing that to him…

Naruto: No you don't!

EEK! How the hell did you get here!

Naruto: Trans-dimensional whirlpool. It came with my Lucky Charms.

O.o

(1) **kusottare -** asshole

I got it out of my friend's Japanese Dictionary thingy.


End file.
